bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Kolbe/Quotes
Quotes When walking around campus *Anger management is overrated, when you can beat people. *No need for complexed reasons where a simple beating will do. *I can't wait for someone to break a rule, so I can beat them. *Maybe I should abuse my authority and pick on someone innocent. *I don't ever want to graduate and give up being a Prefect! *I really need to beat someone soon! When hostile to students *You're useless! *Be quiet! *Shut your mouth! *You suck so much you should get beat! *You want a beating?! *Evil-Doer! *Don't disrespect a prefect! *You have it coming! *Just keep your nose clean. *You're a maggot! *EVIL-DOER!! While patrolling during curfew *Did I hear the sounds of an Evil-Doer? *Did I hear someone here? *Gotta be someone to beat! When he cannot find a student during curfew *No one to beat? What a let down! *Maybe it was nothing. *I was hoping for someone to beat. When chasing a student during curfew/after school hours *YOU!!! Come over here and take your beats! *Stop sneaking around, Get out! *What are you doing here!? *Students are not allowed here! *Are you looking for a trashing?! *I'm laying beats on you! *I should beat you! *You looking for a beating?! *What do you think here doing here?! *You are escaped your beating, Evil Doer! *You can run but I still beat you! When a snitch tattles on another student to him *An excellent reason to lay some beats on someone. *I'm glad you told me this. *I don't know what to do. When chasing a student *Stop so I can beat you! *I will beat you for that! *Get back here! right now! *Do not be an Evil-Doer! *Stop that, or I'll beat you! *Are you looking to get punished?! *Stop that! When someone breaks Dress Code *Those clothes say, "Please beat me!" *Why are you wearing those pants?! *Is that shirt some sort of a joke, Hopkins? *Your stupid hat makes me wanna beat you! *Hopkins, just take off the damn shoes! When someone writes grafitti *I should beat you for defacing that wall! *Writing on the walls is against the rules! Busting someone *I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! *This morning, I woke up and said, "I'm gonna pummel Hopkins today!" *I've been waiting to do that for a long time! *That hurt you much more than it hurt me! *Hopkins, I really love trashing you! Struck in the groin *AHHH !!! Unfair!!!! Aaahhh... Knocked Out *Oww! That was not how it was supposed to turn out. *Ohhh...that should not...have...happened. *Groan* I should have won! *Groan* *Ah, you'll get yours soon enough... *But...but...I'm a prefect...ah.... *Augh! The others will avenge me! Auughh.... When hit by a student *That does it, I'm layin' the smackdown! *You have crossed that line! *I'll teach you a lesson! When weapons fired *What is that in your hand? *You! What is that in your hand? *Weapons are for Prefects only! *Are you carrying a weapon? *Is that an illegal weapon? When taunting jimmy during the detention *Maggot, You're gonna mow lawn at Bullworth. *You could do a little public service, it will do you good. Go mow the lawn. *Time to pay back the faculty for all their kindness. Hit with a stink bomb *Ahhh... It stinks! *This really.. *cough* stinks! Out of breath *He's....getting.... away...! When Jimmy successfully hides from him *I'll beat you later Hopkins! *You're lucky I have someone more important to beat! Something gets vandalized *I'M GONNA BREAK YOU! *I am so going to trash you for that. Category:Character Quotes